


Meeting in Cairo

by cadey (haekass)



Series: The Princess and the Med-Jai [8]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/cadey
Summary: What was going through Imhotep's mind when he confronted Our Heroes in Cairo, fully regenerated?





	Meeting in Cairo

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from the Unfortunate Orphaning. Minor mention of a thought of assault. Not followed up on, but take care if you need.

The regal princess, her guardian, and his levelheaded brother stood together, facing me. I cannot understand the words they are saying to each other, but I recognize them. All three were there as I was cursed. I hate them all. I do not recognize the other two people fighting with the ancient souls, but they are of no matter. Soon my love will be resurrected, and the three ancients will be dead.

They are a threat that cannot be allowed to live.

"Come with me, my Princess. It is time to make you mine... forever."

The slave repeats my words in that mysterious language of theirs. Nefertiri sneers at the slave and corrects him. The stupid girl always demanded perfection. She is also gullible, too trusting for her own good. A fact that I remember, and will put to good use.

"Take my hand, and I will spare your friends." Come on, girl. I can see that brain of hers working as the slave repeats the words, this time correctly. She's weighing the situation, deciding odds. My love taught her well.

It's too bad she will never again know what it is like to be a warrior. My eyes narrow at the brothers. Djarnan and Sajarn. Djarnan looks much different in this incarnation, but he is still a warrior. Sajarn is wearing the markings of the Med-Jai on his face and hands, but Djarnan has a Med-Jai marking too, just under the leather wrapped around his arm. I truly hate those markings. As long as they wear them, they are impervious to any powers I might use against them. I fight the urge to just have them all killed before she comes to me. Nefertiri talks to Djarnan for a moment, then steps towards me and takes my hand. At last, my revenge upon them is almost complete. Djarnan points one of those strange weapons at me. Stupid Med-Jai. He knows that will not hurt me, and yet he still tries to save his Princess.

I give him a victorious smile, one that I know infuriates him, judging by the way his logical brother holds him back, and drag Nefertiri along with me. Once through the crowd, I know I have emerged victorious.

"Kill them all!" I shout.

Those slaves under my command immediately start to move towards the four men, who are trapped with no way out. Nefertiri tries desperately to pull away from me, to get back to her lover, but I am much stronger than she is. I know that Djarnan has not yet taken her and if she didn't pose such a threat to me and my love, I would consider, however briefly, taking her as simple revenge.

But no, she must die. As must the others. I did not endure the hom-dai for so long, only to fail by giving in to carnal desires too soon. First I will raise Anck-su-namun, and then I will seek out the rest of those troubling Med-Jai and destroy them.


End file.
